


On the Nights We Weren't Alone

by necromerchant



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daryl/Glenn - Freeform, Glenn Rhee - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Sexy Times, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, daryl dixon - Freeform, everyone is safe challenge, mlm, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromerchant/pseuds/necromerchant
Summary: Glenn whimpered against the other's lips, wrapping both arms around Daryl’s shoulders and holding onto him like his life depended on it. Shit, maybe it did.-During the season 1 finale, TS-19, Daryl and Glenn get drunk together, acting on impulses.Glenn is trans. Might make this into a one shot series, if y'all like it.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Glenn Rhee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	On the Nights We Weren't Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the CDC building during TS-19.  
> This is just smut. If y'all like this let me know, I'd happily turn this into a series of cute lil one shots.

_Keep drinking, smartass. I wanna see how red your face can get._

The phrase had been swimming through Glenn’s head all night, foggy daydreams droning on and overshadowing whatever _totallysuperimportant_ conversation the rest of the crew was having in front of him. He was busy watching Daryl across the table, completely fucking entranced with every inch of the man — whether he wanted to be or not. His eyes slid down from Daryl’s face to his shoulders, those fucking _arms_ , down his torso to... Glenn could hardly handle it anymore. Not getting laid since the start of the pandemic didn’t do much good, either, he figured, but it was a pain in the ass regardless. Glenn spent all of his free time now practically _yearning_ for the other man, trying desperately to be discrete, but based on his track record with lying he’d been doing a piss poor job.

The whole infatuation had started a couple weeks back, and at first, Glenn didn’t know what to make of it. They’d known each other for months, and never once did the thought that Daryl was gay — or bi, or whatever — cross his mind. He’d been trying to work it out for days, trying to explain it off, to convince himself that he was just being dramatic or just dreaming it up — until Daryl started reciprocating and pushing the boundaries of what _‘just friends’_ actually meant. Anytime they went off alone — which by now was most of the time — Daryl was making backhanded flirtatious remarks, or leaning into Glenn _just_ too long, or staring just long enough for Glenn to notice, or creeping a hand up Glenn’s back, or giving him _that_ look, or—

Shit. He was staring. He shook his head groggily, looking back down to the nearly empty wine bottle in his hand, drunker than he’d been in months — a ‘ _total fucking lightweight,’_ according to Daryl. He swallowed thickly, trying to get his mind on _anything_ else. God, if he really thought about it, he swore he could feel the other man boring holes into him with his eyes.

Glenn took another lazy swig of the wine, leg tapping anxiously on the ground under the table, his head spinning with the thought of how good Daryl’s arms — his hands, his mouth — would feel on him. He returned back to his drunken daydream of being flipped over the table _rightnow_ , feeling Daryl’s rough fingers running over him, knowing that everyone else knew, letting Daryl just have his way with him—

Glenn looked up hazily from the bottle in front of him, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he tried to distract himself — until he realized his eyes had been staring back at Daryl’s for god knows how long. _This is so fucking gay._ He blinked away from the look, feeling his face go hot, suddenly hyper-aware that damn near everyone else in the crew had retreated to bed.

Everyone _except_ Daryl.

“Y’know, if you keep starin’, 'm gonna have to start chargin’ ya,” Daryl muttered lowly, a hand clamped around the neck of a near-empty bottle of whisky. Glenn averted his eyes quickly, instead watching the condensation drip down the glass, pooling against Daryl’s fingers and — oops, okay, now he was just looking at his arms again. Shit.

Glenn watched the other man stumble over to him, squirming in his seat when a large hand slammed down heavily on the table in front of him. Daryl crouched down enough so that his face was even with Glenn’s, his breath thick with booze.“What?” The older man teased. “Don’t like bein’ called out?” _Goddamn_ , it went straight to Glenn’s dick. This was gonna be a lot more difficult to hide than Glenn thought it’d be.

Just as quickly as he'd gotten in Glenn's face, Daryl was pulling away, tipping the back of the bottle in his hand toward the ceiling and draining the rest of the liquor. He slammed it back down on the table, and suddenly his hands were gripping the armrests on either side of Glenn’s chair and turning him toward him with ease.

“So, pretty boy,” Daryl continued, Glenn stunned in silence. There was _no way_ Daryl was being this fucking obvious about it. “What’re yer plans for this grand night off?” Daryl wore an unmistakable smirk, one eyebrow raised as he regarded the younger man. Glenn was silent, in shock at the words. He couldn’t even process enough to reply — like a switch was flipped, all the needs in his head shifted into overdrive. Glenn wanted to lean in and close the couple inches of distance that separated them, but he’d be damned if he made the first move.

“I— ah—” Glenn paused, teeth closing around his cheek, his eyes traveling down to Daryl’s lips and just _staring_. He was stuck in that spot for what felt like a fucking eternity, just completely drawn in and too drunk to even try and hide it—

“Seems like yer super busy,” Daryl finally cut in, so close to the other that he could practically taste the other’s breath. The older man brought one hand off the armrest to run up Glenn’s thigh, grip hard and commanding.

“Y’know, pretty sure I got s’more of that wine back in my room,” Daryl continued, eyes _obviously_ tracing over Glenn’s body as he explored the man’s leg. Glenn’s jaw dropped, and he widened his eyes, looking up into Daryl’s _blue_ eyes and just nodding numbly, his skin on fucking _fire_ under the other's hand.

Daryl cocked his head to the side with a low laugh. “Not like we’re gonna fuck or anything,” he teased, _knowing_ it’d get a rise out of Glenn, and it was too fun not to tease him. Glenn’s face went red at the comment, and he very obviously was scrambling his head for the words to say. He squirmed a bit in the chair, shaking his head.

“I— I would never have sex,” he mumbled quickly, immediately beating himself up in his head over it. _I would never have sex? Seriously, man? That’s the best you can come up with?_ Glenn swallowed back the embarrassment that he knew was all too evident in his face and settled on keeping his mouth shut.

Daryl couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him at that, and his face got stern, eyes raking up Glenn’s body until they met his eyes again. “I highly doubt that.” His voice was just loud enough for the two of them to hear it, and Glenn swore you could hear a pin drop in the room after.

He blinked a few times up at Daryl before he hurriedly surveyed the room, making _extra_ sure everyone was gone for this. It was one thing to finally get what he wanted — but he wasn’t trying to have the whole damn camp know about it. Shit, no one but Daryl even knew he was into guys, much less any other intimate details about him. He’d barely told Daryl anything, even though he’d gotten closer, and the thought of having to have this talk with Shane or Rick made Glenn want to die. He was pulled out of his head with a gasp as he felt cool, rough fingers against his skin for the first time. Glenn bit his lip, shuddering as Daryl’s hand slipped up his torso to his chest, tracing over the scars there. _God, so that’s what it’d feel like..._ He couldn’t help the soft whimper that escaped his lips, eyes slipping closed as he pressed everything he had up into the touch. He didn’t even care if he was drunkenly imagining this — it felt too good not to play into it.

Glenn stayed busy basking in the feeling of it all for what felt like an eternity before Daryl pulled his hand away, eliciting another small whine from Glenn's mouth. He opened his eyes, snapping back to where they were, nearly pouting up at Daryl. “Fuck was that for?” He asked, the neediness in his voice clear as fucking day as he looked up at the man.

Daryl let out a laugh, clearly thinking _something_ over before he spoke, eyes carefully maintaining their analysis of the smaller man. “Damn, yer even more sensitive than I thought you were.” The comment was playful, but there was a power behind the words that Glenn could fucking drown under.

He huffed, glaring up to Daryl. “We should probably— uh, go get that wine,” Glenn suggested softly, heart feeling like it could pound out of his chest. Even though this was clearly a _thing_ now, he couldn’t shake the idea that Daryl was gonna pull away from him entirely if he pushed the wrong button. Then again, pushing Daryl’s buttons might get him where he wanted sooner...

There was a silence in the room, Daryl simply watching the other man squirm, knowing just his gaze alone was driving him insane. Glenn had his hands on the armrests of the chair, knuckles white. He felt like his entire body was vibrating, heat pooled in his abdomen and his sex _throbbing_. This was the most physical contact he’d had with anybody in almost a year, and the insatiable need for _more_ could probably kill him by now.

The tension in the room was driving Glenn up the wall. He quickly grabbed the bottle of wine off the table, drinking the rest of it as fast as he could before setting it down heavily and wiping at his mouth, a small pant built up. “I mean, like, I’m out, so...” he added, hoping to whatever god may still be out there that that would do something.

Before he even realized what was happening, Daryl had Glenn by the wrist and was dragging him out of the dining hall, bumping up against what felt like an endless hall of drywall as the older man led them back to his room. Glenn’s head was spinning — partly from the wine, mostly from Daryl — and it took him a moment to fully comprehend that _shit, yeah, this was definitely happening._ He closed a fist in Daryl’s shirt, holding onto him as the man unlocked the door and shoved them both inside.

Glenn gasped out as he got pushed up against a wall, the back of his head smacking against cool plaster as one of Daryl’s hands shot up to cover his mouth. The older man narrowed his eyes, _dangerously_ close to Glenn’s face. “Hush,” he said sternly, voice low and serious. Daryl kept one hand over Glenn’s mouth as another hand pushed under his shirt, feeling him up.

Glenn licked his lips and let his head fall back, soft moans escaping him at the contact. It all just felt so damn _good_ , and for the first time in months, he forgot it was the end of the world. Forgot that he had healing scars, DIY stitches, and a friend group full of outlaws and survivors. All that mattered right now was _Daryl_ , and this feeling, and the cool air conditioning humming in the room that made it so he could pretend everything was okay again — that this was a friend or a random guy from a bar somewhere... He could pretend he had his life back.

Glenn shivered as he felt Daryl’s rough fingers trace over the faint scars on his chest, his face going red. _Fuck, of course this would come up._ He swallowed hard, reality slamming back into him like a fucking truck. The other man didn’t even ask out loud, just raised an eyebrow, hand still in place on Glenn’s chest. He paused for a moment, trying to mentally prepare himself for the worst. “I— um, shit, I’m trans, o- okay?” Glenn mumbled, the end of the sentence soft as panic began to bubble up into him. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d had to have this conversation with someone, much less someone as seemingly conservative as _Daryl fucking Dixon_.

The older man just gave a quick nod, shrugging his broad shoulders and moving a hand back up to the other's mouth. “Whatever, man,” he murmured simply, seemingly unaffected as he moved in towards Glenn’s ear, lips grazing the soft flesh. “S’the end of the world, think I give a shit enough to care about that?” His voice was husky, and Glenn could barely even process how good it sounded before Daryl’s mouth began an assault on his neck and collarbone. Glenn let out another low moan, each brush of the man’s mouth going straight to his pants. Any sound he made was stifled by Daryl’s hand over his mouth, just making him want to be louder.

“Don’t care s’long as I can finally _take you_ ,” Daryl’s voice was hungry in Glenn’s ear, and another bite to his neck drew a half-cry from the smaller man. Glenn reeled at the comment, and he swore he could fucking melt under Daryl, every word out of his mouth affecting him _just_ the right way. Glenn shivered as Daryl’s nails raked down his chest, and he brought his hands out in front of him to Daryl’s torso, roaming over the flesh until he reached the man’s jeans.

Daryl sucked another bruise into his skin before he pulled his head away, resting against Glenn’s forehead and pulling his hand off of his mouth, moving it down his body until he could undo the other's jeans.

Glenn gasped out, snapping his eyes open to meet Daryl’s. He was panting, face red hot and skin burning up, immediately reciprocating when Daryl pressed their mouths together.

Glenn pushed out a heavy sigh as he felt fingers slip past the waistband of his boxers, whining into Daryl’s mouth as his hands worked circles into his dick. “F-fuck— s’-s’good—” Glen whimpered out, the desperation practically dripping off his tongue. Daryl let out a laugh, biting at Glenn’s lip and tugging on it.

“Just you fuckin’ wait,” Daryl taunted, fingers massaging the man's sex. “Gonna have you beggin’ for it soon enough.” His voice was slick with conviction, and Glenn _knew_ he meant it. He opened his eyes to look up at Daryl, rolling his hips into the man’s hand.

“You pr-ah-promise?” Glenn was trying to tease back, but the desperation in his voice gave him away immediately. He let out a soft cry as Daryl pushed a finger into him in retaliation, holding his breath for a second as he drank in the feeling. “O-oh—’’ he managed, voice hushed as their lips collided again, instinctively opening up for Daryl’s tongue. Glenn let out a soft groan as Daryl explored his mouth — a whine escaping when he felt the other trace over the bit of skin missing in his cheek from biting at it so damn much. Glenn felt his eyes roll back as a second finger pushed into him, nothing in the world but Daryl mattering to him right now.

 _God, if you’re real — thank you._ Glenn was in a state of pure fucking ecstasy, every pump of Daryl’s fingers ringing through him like electricity. He could already feel his thighs shaking — knees getting weak as the other fucked him open. This was easily leagues above any other hookup he'd had — which wasn't saying a lot, but they were just getting started. He couldn’t remember the last time, if ever, that someone had made him feel this good.

“So fuckin’ wet for me, baby,” Daryl mumbled into Glenn’s mouth. His mouth was heavy with the lingering taste of whiskey and smoke, overtaking all of Glenn’s senses entirely when combined with the man's words. The comment went straight through Glenn, the weakening in his knees getting more apparent by the second. He brought one arm up to drape over Daryl’s broad shoulder, the other forming a fist in his tank top.

“N-not hard whe-ah-n s’you—” Glenn moaned out, hips grinding against Daryl’s third finger as it worked into him. No one had been this _tender_ with him — put this much care into the act, ever, and Glenn could definitely get used to it. It’d been so long since he’d been able to just give in to a person, and he’d missed it. He squirmed, getting impatient. “W-want you—” he paused, another groan escaping him. “N-need you to f- fuck me,” he whispered, opening his eyes to look into Daryl, only being able to make out the highlights of his eyes in the darkness.

Daryl chuckled, knuckle deep in Glenn by now, his thumb starting to work circles into his dick. “Yeah?” he asked, voice questioning and intrigued. “How bad d’ya need it?” Glenn’s jaw dropped a bit at the comment, the control in Daryl’s voice sending ice up his spine.

_There it fucking was. Of course he’s gonna make me fucking work for it._ Glenn huffed, inhaling sharply as the older man's fingers hit _justtherightplace_. He let out another whine, tugging at Daryl’s shirt just barely, letting the man fuck him open for a few more moments, temporarily forgetting about the previous demand. Glenn panted, head back against the wall, nails digging into Daryl’s shoulder, getting pulled out of it when the other's hands stopped suddenly.

“I said, how bad you need it?” Daryl asked again, voice much darker than before, demanding an answer this time. “Need to hear you beg for it, Baby,” the man added, a smug smirk on his face as he watched Glenn writhe beneath him.

Glenn knew Daryl wasn’t stupid — knew how obvious it was that he was falling apart, but it didn’t make the mild annoyance go away. “Fuuuck-” Glenn fought, playfully glaring up at him. “Seriously? C’mon— _please_ —” he started, eyes big and pleading.

“Please, what?” Daryl cut him off, voice low and controlling. _No way he’s into—_ Glenn cut his inner monologue off, convinced there was _nofuckingway_ Daryl expected him to call him that— no matter how _hot_ Glenn found it. He stood in silence, not wanting to risk fucking this all up with getting too kinky. “Please, _what_?” Daryl asked again, breaking up the quiet, voice demanding an answer this time. His tone cut through Glenn like a fucking knife, and _goddammit_ did it rile him up.

Glenn swallowed another noise, licking his lips and looking into Daryl’s eyes. “P- please _Daddy_ —” he finally moaned out, Daryl’s fingers immediately thrusting into him after he opened his mouth. Glenn gasped out at the sudden force, moaning low. This was so much better than he’d ever dreamed it’d be, and he hadn’t even been fucked yet.

Daryl seemed to smile at that, content. “Good boy,” he whispered, voice sticky sweet and endearing as he sped his hand up. “Such a good boy for Daddy,” he added, a low laugh escaping as Glenn nearly cried out at the comment.

Glenn could barely control himself, the words shooting straight to his dick, just fueling his need for more. He squirmed, kissing Daryl again in an attempt to escalate things. “P-please,” he whispered out again, holding himself up with Daryl’s shoulder.

He let out a whine when Daryl pulled his fingers out. “H-hey— what the hell ma- ah-!” Glenn gasped as Daryl swiftly picked him up, tightening his legs around the man's waist, shuddering as he felt the outline of his cock through his jeans. _Fuck_. He let out another gasp when his back hit the bed — being tossed like a fucking ragdoll by Daryl. “Lot stronger than I thought—” he started, teasing the man before he was cut off by Daryl’s mouth over his, kissing him hard and shoving his shirt up.

Glenn happily obliged, arching his back up so the man could pull his shirt off. Glenn opened his eyes when Daryl pulled off of him, blushing as Daryl sat above him and looked him over, rough hands roaming over his chest and stomach.

“So fuckin’ pretty, Baby...” Daryl hummed, tugging his own shirt off and tossing it aside before returning to Glenn’s mouth. Glenn whimpered against the other's lips, wrapping both arms around Daryl’s shoulders and holding onto him like his life depended on it. Shit, maybe it did.

“P-Please fuck me,” Glenn begged, skin hot and sweat pooling in the crevices between them. He writhed in his jeans a bit, trying to kick them off, getting them about halfway down his thighs before one of Daryl’s heavy hands moved down and shoved them the rest of the way down.

Daryl pulled his mouth off Glenn's, biting down his jaw, his neck, chest, torso... He was sprawled out between Glenns legs, mouth laying small kisses along the smaller man’s hip bones. Daryl slid his fingers under his boxers, pulling them down _slowly_ as he kissed further down him.

Glenn shuddered, ‘’F-fuck— O-oh God—” he gasped out, forcing himself up enough to watch Daryl, eyes glazed over from the wine and need. He bit down on his lip, brows furrowed in anticipation. “N-need it—” Glenn mumbled weakly, the teasing driving him insane.

Daryl laughed softly against the man’s skin, eyes never leaving Glenn’s. “Gimme a minute, shit,” he shot back, finally pulling his boxers down past his knees before returning his mouth's attention to Glenn. He worked his tongue down from Glenn’s hip, biting softly at the skin as his tongue made its way to Glenn’s sex.

Glenn couldn’t help the gasping moan that escaped his lips when Daryl’s mouth was _finally_ on him, the feeling of his tongue on him almost enough to send him over the edge right there. His hands instinctively traveled down to Daryl’s hair, fists forming as he held onto him. “G-god— Daddy—” he cried out, arching his back up as he felt Daryl’s tongue push into him. Glenn couldn’t remember the last time anyone had given him head — much less head this _good_.

Glenn curled his toes, trying to hold out as long as he could, eyes rolling back and his head falling to a pillow when one of Daryl’s fingers started rubbing at his dick. “Fuuuck,” he moaned out, his leg coming up to hook around Daryl’s head, holding him in place and crying out when he sped his fingers up. “Sh-it—” Glenn froze where he was, grip tight on Daryl’s hair and head back against a pillow, completely giving into the man. His jaw was dropped open, moans and whines escaping him as he felt a familiar heat pooling in his abdomen. “I-I’m gonn-ah-!” Glenn practically sobbed the words out, so _in it_ that he completely forgot anyone else could most definitely hear him.

Daryl smirked against him, tongue and fingers working quickly at the smaller man. “Yeah?” he husked, pulling his mouth off while his fingers filled in. “Gonna cum for Daddy? Cum in my mouth like a professional fuckin’ whore?” Daryl’s mouth moved immediately back to Glenns sex, fucking into him with his tongue just as quickly as he had been a second before.

The words sent a shock through Glenn, and he gasped when one of Daryl’s rough hands slapped against his thigh. He parted his lips, half-holding back a choked sob as his climax hit, a chorus of _ah-ah-ah’s_ falling out of his mouth like it was all he knew how to say. Glenn’s hips shuddered against the older man's mouth, whimpering as Daryl’s tongue worked him through his orgasm. “Th-that— was—” Glenn couldn’t even finish the sentence, unable to process anything in the state of bliss he was in.

Daryl, just as quickly as he’d started, pulled off of Glenn, moving back up his body and taking his jaw in one hand, kissing him hard with a smirk before he met Glenn’s eyes. “Oh baby, I’m far from done with you,” he murmured softly, voice possessive. A shiver ran up Glenn’s spine and his eyes widened a bit, not even close to coming down when he felt Daryl’s dick press up against his entrance.

“O-Oh god,” he sighed out, hands moving up to hold Daryl’s face as he kissed him. Glenn gasped as he felt Daryl bottom out, bringing his legs up to wrap around the larger man's frame. He panted into the other's mouth, tight and hot and already getting riled back up. “So— fucking much—” he whined, adjusting his hips and moaning. “So good—” Glenn added with a content sigh.

Daryl smirked, running a rough hand down Glenn’s torso before rubbing at his dick again, eliciting small moans from the man beneath him. Glenn bit at Daryl’s lip, slowly starting to move his hips and grind up against him. “Fuck— G-god— Daryl—” Glenn groaned out, closing his eyes again.

The older man took that as a go-ahead, pulling his hips back and thrusting _hard_ back into Glenn, causing him to damn near scream out. Daryl pulled his hand up and pressed it back over Glenn’s mouth. “I told you, you gotta hush—” he said lowly, eyes dark and serious. Glenn just nodded, moaning into his hand and numbly thrusting his hips up.

“D-daddy—” Glenn mumbled against Daryl’s palm as the man began to fuck into him again, feeling so incredibly _full_ and _perfectly_ on overdrive, flesh burning up under Daryl. He squirmed, moving his hips in just the right way so Daryl hit his—

“A-hahah— R-right there—” Glenn cried out, breaking the silence in the room. He bit down on Daryl’s hand, holding onto him tight.

Daryl let out a low laugh, happily obliging and pounding into the spot as Glenn wriggled beneath him. “God, acting like such a fucking whore, takin’ it so good—” Daryl murmured, voice hushed and hot in Glenn’s ear. The older man bit at his neck again, sucking little bruises into the flesh.

Glenn was inconsolable, moving and grinding against Daryl. “ _Sofuckingclose_ —” He couldn’t even process if he’d thought it or said it out loud. He felt his body tense up, nails driving into the skin of Daryl’s back, scratching over the deep scars there. Daryl tensed for half a second at the contact, brushing it off focusing his attention back on Glenn.

“Gonna cum twice for Daddy?” he teased, panting against Glenn’s neck. “Cum all over Daddy’s cock?” Daryl pushed, his hand rubbing harder at the man's dick as he fucked into him. “C’mon, Baby, you c’n do it—”

Glenn was losing his fucking mind under the older man, eyes rolled back into his head and noises escaping his mouth that he didn’t even know he could make. He couldn’t remember anyone ever fucking him this good. He was practically seizing before Daryl even finished the sentence, a second orgasm ripping him open with a sob. Glenn cried into Daryl’s hand, shaking from the feeling of it all.

Daryl smirked, kissing over the fresh bruises he’d just made on Glenn. “Good boy — Such a good fuckin’ boy—” he cooed, accent thick and breath hot. He fucked the smaller man through his orgasm before thrusting in deep and finishing inside him.

“Fuck,” Daryl panted out, resting against Glenn’s body, sweat sticking them together as they caught their breathes and came back to reality. After a few minutes — _Hours_? Glenn couldn’t tell anymore — Daryl rolled over and out of him, laying next to the man and pulling him close.

Glenn jumped at the touch, a small moan escaping as Daryl pulled out of him, and turned over to curl into the older man. “Not bad,” he teased after a moment, untucking his head from Daryl’s neck to meet his eyes.

Daryl rolled his eyes, one hand absently rubbing at Glenn’s back, deep breaths breaking up the quiet in the room. “Shut up,” he muttered quickly, closing his eyes and relaxing back into the bed. Glenn smiled up at him, kissing Daryl’s jaw quickly before returning to cuddling his neck, falling asleep like that.


End file.
